


A Year in a Lifetime With You

by griffonskies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Year of Shance 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffonskies/pseuds/griffonskies
Summary: A place to put my Year of Shance 2019 works





	1. January - New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> January - New Beginnings
> 
> Lance and Shiro watch the first sunrise of the new year... that's it.

 

 

Lance silently made his way over the cabin floor. Sidestepping around sleeping friends and family who took up almost every inch of free space near the fireplace.

He kneeled down where Shiro was sleeping and reached out, both palms on wide shoulders and leaning forward to sing in Shiro’s ear. Shiro was awake by the first note of Lance’s song, “Hello~o love, it’s good to wake with you ~ ♪”

Shiro shifted and blindly reached back with a hand to ruffle at Lance’s hair. “Why are you awake so early? It’s still dark out.”

“That’s the whole point. Comon, up up up.” Lance pushed at Shiro’s shoulders, slightly swaying him. “You promised to show me the Shirogane New Years Tradition! Get the blankets, I’ll see if I can get some hot drinks without waking Hunk.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro lit the lantern by the door and raised it as high as he could. The warm light fell on freshly fallen snow as he made his way to the bench a little way down the path from the cabin.

He had just cleared the bench and set on a bundle of blankets when Lance came and flopped down in his lap, only good coordination keeping the hot chocolate in their cups. 

“So why are we waiting at the ass-crack of dawn again?”

Shiro chuckled “It’s the first sunrise of the year, it’s supposed to be lucky.”

Lance huddled closer to Shiro and under the blanket as the horizon slowly went from star speckled to shades of orange and pink.

“Well then, here’s to a good year” they clinked their cups in a toast.  

“To a good new beginning.”  

 

 

 

 


	2. February - Birthday Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shiro's Birthday!  
> And Lance has a surprise for him in the Lion hangers. Blue helps! Blue helps more than required.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
